


cracked skin

by vuillard



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Grantaire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Teenagers, because thats all i can write, but I'm also god awful, it's a, musician enjolras, so now, this took a much different turn than i realized, this was gonna have multiple chapters, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuillard/pseuds/vuillard
Summary: even marble crumbles and cracks.





	cracked skin

          grantaire slung his paint stained bag over a broad shoulder, slamming his messy locker closed. he ran a hand down his face, exhaustion praying for the comforts of his bed. he walked down the empty hallways. it felt alien when the school was silent. the weird smells of too much fragrance and sweat had disappeared. the teen smiled to himself, pulling his phone out to call courfeyrac when a cacophonous sound bounced along the poster-filled walls. dark blue eyes filled with shock. he made his way to the music room not far from him.

 

          a lean figure draped in red stood still, hands supporting an expensive looking violin. the raven haired teen watched silently. he had held his breath in as if it were to blow the seemingly statue-like person away. the bow moved, after a pregnant pause. long fingers in a careful dance around the strings. grantaire let out a silent sigh. a sound deep and broken he hadn't known could come from such an instrument. notes fit together in melancholic matrimony, tugging at his heart. he stood listening to him play, thoughts of deep cool colors layering on a canvas filled his head. dark hues of that approached black like the stranger's devil playing a final sonata. suddenly, the music stopped. it crashed, ending sharply and making his nose wrinkle up. 

 

         grantaire came upon a pair of eyes- much brighter than his, striking at him with power that left him breathless. intense shock of blue, akin to lightning leaving temporary scars across the dusky gray sky. 

 

         "i wasn't aware someone else would be here." the stranger muttered. he stepped closer; the artificial lights from the halls brightened his face. grantaire was staring much longer than necessary, but he couldn't dare to look away. the musician reminded him of a god; features both strong and soft creating an unfairly beautiful portrait. curly golden locks (that were much more well-kempt than his) fell in front of an eye, feigning purity that seemed to be a much thinner mask for something much more powerful. 

 

        "i'm sorry, i got held up after class working on a project and i heard you playing. i don't mean to seem creepy or anything. but, you play really well." grantaire apologized as soon as he regained focus, staring somewhere that wasn't the boy's face. it didn't work that well since every part of him was captivating. "grantaire. you can call me r." he added on quickly after. he wasn't sure what this greek god was thinking of him, but he was definite that it wasn't very positive. enjolras walked further towards him to shake his hand, exposing more of his face to him.

 

        "i-thank you. it's fine if you listened, i don't mind." a pause. "oh, i'm gabriel enjolras. but, i prefer enjolras." a name! at least, a nickname. uncommon and befitting for him. enjolras walked further towards him to shake his hand, exposing more of his face to him. 

 

        as he thought, the blond was more than prepossessing. mostly. the boy had only one visible flaw. dark bags hung below those enchanting pools of ocean. a minute sin that reminded grantaire that statues of gods cracked. the marble shields would crumble, leaving mortality amidst clouds of dust. enjolras had a facade of innocence. his face was youthful; there was still small evidence of baby fat that hadn't fully gone away. unmarked barely tanned skin disrupted by those heavy purple circles. sapphire eyes hummed unintelligible secrets and screamed an age much older than they should be.

 

       grantaire opened his mouth and reached out his hand as well, but only a whisper spilled from his lips, "pleased to meet you, apollo."

 

 


End file.
